


Red at Night, Sunset Delight

by tracingdandelions



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 6Beach Day





	Red at Night, Sunset Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to my 12:34 bull!! I was so busy this past day, sorry for this being uploaded so late. I had almost no idea what to write for this day. But I've read so many fics where Blake is pulled along into thing's Yang wants to do I thought I would flip it a little. Anywho, thank you to all that read, I hope you enjoy!

The sun is high in the sky as it beats down on the beach below. The azure waves cresting and crashing onto the sand, a few brave souls venture far enough out to ride them back in on small boogie boards. But most of the beach-goers opting to stay on the edge of the water, or the sandy dunes. One of the volleyball nets occupied by a group of students, the competition fierce as they dive and jump to get an edge on the other team.

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Juane on one side and Yang, Nora, and Weiss on the other. Ren and Blake had taken to the umbrellas they had brought along, occasionally cheering as one of their teammates scored, neither one really taking a side though. Blake looks over the top of her book as Yang dives for a ball, narrowly missing it as it rolls outside of the lines. She gets up shaking the sand out of her hair and throwing the ball to Juane to serve. The volley goes back and forth for a bit before Pyrrha spikes the ball and ends the game in favor of her team. Nora tries to argue that it was outside the lines, looking over to Ren for support. He only grins and shakes his head, confirming their defeat. She sulks for a bit, before an idea pops in her head and she’s pulling Ren, Juane, and Pyrrha out to the ocean.

Ruby and Weiss head over to the snack bar, the former determined to find the sweetest thing on the menu. While Yang heads over to Blake, still under the umbrella, nose buried in a book. She plops down on the sand, grin on her face as she looks over and sees Nora on Ren’s shoulders, and Juane on Pyrrha’s, the two pairs engaged in a match of chicken.

“Do you wanna join them”, she asks, eyes following their movements as Juane and Pyrrha fall backwards with a splash, before she looks at Blake.

She considers for a moment, not really sure if she wants to get all that wet before gently shaking her head, “Not particularly today”.

Yang nods, thinking, “Then would you mind if I joined you under the umbrella?” She leans back a bit, getting comfortable.

Blake grins, “Actually, yeah I would mind… a lot”.

“Oh my sweet, you wound me” Yang grabs at her chest, feigning weakness and falling over.

Blake laughs at her antics, moving over on the blanket to let Yang get comfortable and join her. More times than not, Blake is pulled into whatever games the rest of their friends have decided on for the day. And although she enjoys the activities and her friends, she also just needs a bit of peace and quiet some days. And she would never admit it, but her heart beats just a bit faster when Yang asks to join her. It’s not often that Yang decides to stop. She’s always moving, not quite the same as her sister, who is a blur of movement, always on the go. No, she thinks, Yang is consistent, like the waves against the shore, always there.  
She watches Yang for a bit, hidden behind her book, as she turns her attention from their friends to the sand at her feet. She digs in, piling sand into the crude shape of a sandcastle. She works on exterior, shaping spires and towers as she goes, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. That was always something Blake found endearing. As reckless as Yang could be, she did have an eye for detail, and when lost deep in thought would stick her tongue out just the slightest bit. Blake finds a few sticks and long dried up leaves and gently pokes them into the top of the castle, smiling at Yang as she does so. The two leaning back from their work, satisfied with how it turned.

Yang thanks her and declares it nap time before settling down into the blanket, arms cushioning her head. Blake only snorts at her, watching the gently rise and fall of her chest deepen as she drifts off. She shakes her head and tries to focus on the paragraphs in front of her, words seeming to get lost on the page. She glances over at the sleeping form and wants nothing more than to run her fingers through the thick golden hair. She resists, knowing that Yang doesn’t appreciate other people touching her hair without her explicit permission. It takes her a bit but she eventually is drawn back into her book.

It’s a couple of hours later and the sun is just beginning to set when she puts down her book, stretching her neck and back. She looks over and wonders just how Yang could sleep so deeply. At one point the four in the water had returned, making a big scene as they attempted to pack up, before leaving the beach shouting about dinner. She takes the time admiring Yang’s abs, the strength of her arms, she’s made her way to her face considering her lilac eyes, irises that almost seemed tinted red when something got to her. It’s then that she realizes one of the eyes is cracked open, an amused smile on Yang’s face.

Blake turns back to her closed book, face redder than if it were sunburnt. She hears a chuckle next to her as yang sits up, followed by loud pops as she stretches her own back. She puts her button up back on and stands up, offering her hand to Blake.

“Hey, would you mind joining me for a walk?”

Blake takes her hand and stands up, “Sure, any place in particular?”

“Not really”, Yang shakes her head, “Just thought it would be nice to see the sun set.

Blake only nods, silently agreeing.They make their way to the water, hands loosely joined and begin walking the coast. The water is cold as it rushes up to meet their feet, but they don’t mind as they make small talk about the shells in the sand, or laugh at the seagulls fighting over some forgotten food. The sun sinking lower on the horizon, streaking the skies in reds and oranges. They stop at a more secluded spot, almost all of the people gone, save for a family quite a ways down. Sitting in the sand they turn to the west, the sun’s rays reaching into the ocean. The orange tendrils mixing into the deep blue. 

“You know” Yang starts, staring straight at the setting sun, “I saw you earlier”

Blake’s face goes red again, almost as if she’s sunburnt. She opens her mouth to say something but Yang beats her to it.

“It’s okay yanno” She grins, “I’ve done it before.”

And it’s the way Yang says it. So unabashedly, as if it were the simplest thing in the world and not some deep confession, like commenting on the weather, that turns Blake’s face a deeper shade of red. She steels herself, continuing to watch as the sun barely peeks out over the ocean now. Her face cooling with the breeze as Yang takes her hand up again, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Blake inhales deeply and turns to find those lilac eyes waiting for her. She feels as if her heart were a bird and her chest a cage. The thumping high in her throat as she speaks.

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I do this”

And suddenly she’s kissing Yang. Her lips are more rough than she expected, rough from the sun and ocean of the past few days. A slightly salty taste on her own as they part, Yang’s eyes half-lidded as she looks up.

“I didn’t…”

“Expect that?”, Yang nods, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Blake’s ear, “Yeah, me neither”

Then she’s pushing forward again, eager to taste her again, all ocean, and sun, and reckless abandon. Yang meets her and it’s never felt more right. Her hands find the strands they longed to pull through earlier, and she gently cups the back of her neck. She feels Yang’s hands on her waist, her cheek. She could stay like that forever, wrapped up in Yang, but the stars begin to appear, the last of the light fading from a deep red to purple and they both know that Ruby and Weiss will come looking for them soon. 

Yang looks off at the horizon.

“You know what they, red at night, sailor’s delight” she smirks, cocking an eyebrow.

Blake can’t help but laugh, swatting at Yang’s arms as they circle her.

“Don’t you even dare Xiao Long”

“Oh, we’re using last names now, Miss Belladonna”, she says, the name rolling off her tongue in a way that Blake can’t resist. She grabs her shirt and kisses her once more, deepening it for just a moment before pulling back. Yang’s disappoint plain on her face, though it doesn’t last for long as Blake grabs her hand and pulls her down the beach, letting go as they pick up speed and race back to the lone umbrella. With the pound of their feet on the damp sand and the crash of the waves, Blake can’t contain her joy, she flashes a smile at Yang, and Yang grins back all teeth and determination. This is what Blake loves, the quiet and the reckless. She laughs, and has never felt more free.


End file.
